yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Prohibited activities on public transport
On most public transport systems, there are at least some activities passengers are prohibited to engage in. Activities like these, which can be restricted in vehicles, stations, and other property of the agency, are prohibited for a variety of reasons. These include keeping other passengers safe and comfortable, protecting the operator, or protecting the vehicles and stations. Penalties for violations can vary. They can include fines, arrest, prosecution, or removal from the service. Eating and drinking Many local public transport services, such as municipal bus or rapid transit systems, prohibit passengers from consuming food or beverages or carrying open food or beverage containers while on board a vehicle or in a station. Generally, services providing longer forms of transportation, such as regional rail or intercity buses, will allow at least some eating and drinking. But some services, like Megabus, prohibit eating and drinking. A survey of SEPTA riders found that 48% of riders eat while on board their services either regularly or some of the time.http://www.septa.org/cs/survey/results/013.html Smoking Smoking is one of the most common prohibitions on board a public transport vehicle. Since second-hand smoke can be hazardous to one's health, smoking is prohibited in most public places worldwide, including public transport. In 1975, a federal law was passed in the United States banning smoking in all public transport vehicles.Smoking and the workplace By Roger Blanpain, Gordon Anderson, page 144 Some intercity bus services will stop to offer smoke breaks to riders. Audio devices Most systems prohibit the use of audio-producing devices, such as radios, CD players, MP3 players, musical instruments, or other similar gadgets without an earphone through which only the listener can hear. Mobile phones Some public transport systems prohibit or limit the use of mobile phones while on board. Some rail systems have "quiet cars" where passengers are not permitted to engage in conversations and where cell phones cannot be used. Photography In some places, it is unlawful to photograph or film a public transport vehicle or station or the operation of a public transportation service. Anti-photography laws (or rules) are in place for various reasons, including the privacy of passengers and crew and concerns over terrorism. However, these measures have caused problems for enthusiasts whose hobby is to ride and photograph transport. In some cities, the rules have been abandoned or modified. In other places, the authorities regard enthusiasts as their supporters and encourage their activities so long as they are carried out in a lawful manner from places open to the general public. Solicitation Many systems have anti-solicitation laws or guidelines. These include prohibitions against: *Selling, advertising the sale of, or purchasing goods or services *Campaigning or handing out literature for a political candidate, cause, or religion *Soliciting petition signatures, sometimes including those opposing cutbacks or changes in service *Begging (panhandling) Space considerations Some services have guidelines regarding the amount of space a passenger can take up whether with one's body or belongings. In some transit systems, including the New York City Subway, it is unlawful to place one's belongings on another seat, even when vacant; however, in the New York City Subway, this rule is flouted all the time. Privately run intercity bus services usually have limits for carry-on and checked luggage, similar to the baggage allowance system on airplanes. Criminal acts While any crime committed on a public transport system would generally be treated like one committed elsewhere, there are some acts for which the prohibitions are emphasized in guidelines on posted signs. Disorderly conduct *Use of roller skates, roller blades, skateboards, scooters, or similar vehicles on transit property *Drunken or other similar behavior *Use of profanity. In the United States, this is controversial due to First Amendment protections. However an operator has the right to establish rules on their property as they see fit. Vagrancy *Sleeping. This refers not to accidental dozing, but to the intentional use of the system as a place to sleep. *Loitering at a bus stop or rail station longer than is necessary to catch the bus or train, or spending time there at all if not using the service. *Riding a bus or train through multiple runs of the service, even with an unlimited travel pass for the period of time for which the act is occurring. Other *Vandalism (including graffiti or destruction of property) *Littering *Expectoration (spitting) Prohibited items Firearms Generally, firearms, in countries where they are otherwise allowed to be carried by civilians, are not permitted on board public transport vehicles. Exceptions can be made for law enforcement or military personnel or others with a carrying permit. Explosives and flammables Many systems prohibit explosives and flammable liquids that pose threat to the safety of others. Animals Many places prohibit live animals from being brought on board public transport vehicles. Exceptions are sometimes made for animals kept within a container from which they cannot escape or service animals for those with disabilities. Bicycles On most rail systems, bicycles are allowed, but may be restricted. On buses, there are more such limitations. Many buses now have external bike racks where riders can attach their bikes. Sometimes, bikes are only allowed on buses if there is enough free space. See also *Public transport security *Fare evasion References Category:Public transport Category:Codes of conduct